The Rise of Havenbrook
by SlimJim
Summary: The drow elf assassin, Az'Rhael Khalazza makes his way to Stormlance for business. But some sea elves steal an important posession. (this is only the review for chap one) PG13 for langauage and graphic fight scenes. PLZ R&R FORGOTTEN REALMS SETTING.
1. Introduction

Chapter 1  
  
Authors note: This takes place in the forgotten realms. There is another continent that has been discovered and that is where Stormlance/Havenbrook And other cities are from.  
  
I had this chapter and the second finished a day after the admins decided to delete my other one : Dungeons and dragons, a new era.  
  
I had a chapter done before, but my mom went through the computer and deleted everything. Then I got 2 new stories going, then we rebooted my computer. And now finally this one!! No thanks to the admins for removing my posting rights, but now I can post again, hope you guys like it!  
  
I currently have 2 chapters done, but I want to go through the second and change a bunch of stuff.  
  
I will be updating this chapter once in a while!  
  
Az'Rhael Khalazza bathed in the shadows, a cloak covered his dark skin and a hood revealed little of his face. A clothe over his face showed nothing but his one blue, and one green eye. His pointy, black, ears stuck out the side of the clothe, and through two slits in his hood. He feigned sleep, but he was very much awake, for he had been watching for thieves. There had been many aboard the ship in which he sailed. He had already sent one man away not only disappointed but with a shattered wrist. His purse held many coin and many knew that, he had let them, but Az'Rhael had to watch himself, for he was a Drow elf, most hated among elves. Many had already learned of his race, but Az'Rhael wanted no more to know of it, there was too much risk involved. The ones, who did know of him, knew because the elf had let them. For fun? For something to do?  
  
Az'Rhael was an assassin, a blade for hire. Though he hadn't really made a name for himself anywhere other than that of the northern parts of the Underdark. There he had been born and raised. A difficult past, full of shadows.  
  
The ones he had let learn about his race were all elves. For the simple reason, he hated elves. Everyone of them, well, for the exception of Drow elves. He hated every other race, but elves were among the most hated. He did not hate them out of fear, rather a fetish he had come across long, long ago. Four elves found out about him, and all, but one, for all he knew, was dead. Two were mages, two simple rangers. He had tossed one of the rangers out the side of the boat, and made him swim the rest of the way. Whether he made it or not, Az'Rhael did not know. But he thought strongly that the pitiful ranger had been lost in the wicked waters wrath.  
  
The ship he traveled on was large. It held many wizards, merchants, adventurers, and even many important guildsmen from across the continent. The ship was going to the great Elvin city of Stormlance. There was an important guild meeting happening, and many were invited. But that was not the reason the Drow elf went to the Elvin city, he went for a trade. The assassin was going to trade a dagger he got off a job he had done a while back for a set of swords, both with there own magical properties, but both unique and different. The problem was, he was trading the dagger for only one of the swords, the other was held by a very powerful and well known battle-mage. An elf, no doubt.  
  
The Drow would bargain with the man, but if that failed, he would have to use force, no doubt using the sword he got first. The one he intended to get first. Even without the fine sword, Az'Rhael would be able to hold his own quite well. He had specialized in slaying wizards. He carried items that allowed him to fend off magical attacks and one that would rid almost any wizard of magical enchantments. They had helped him more then once in his life.  
  
Az'Rhael noted the sun beginning to go down, and stood up, heading towards the little pub that was a floor below to take some time to gather his belongings, maybe grab a drink.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hitornish Lakegleam looked up towards the large ship sailing over head. "Get the men, we will attack before they even get sight of land."  
  
His lieutenant nodded his head, obviously not wanting to do the task at hand. "Do you know anything about the ship?"  
  
"I know that there is many fine warriors, nothing we can't handle, but many riches are aboard, I assure you." He promised. Then finished with a wave of his hand, motioning the sea elf lieutenant to go get the other raiders.  
  
His lieutenant nodded his head again, and then swam off lazily. Hitornish Lakegleam had already drawn his magical scimitar, and began thinking of the treasures all the guild-masters possessed. Sea elves were usually more controlled then this, very rarely would you find pirates among them.  
  
Hitornish's thoughts were interrupted when another of his lieutenants began explaining the dangers of the ship. "The scouts have reported many mages aboard the ship, should we take them within the hour?"  
  
Lakegleam sighed, then looked hard at the lieutenant. "Aronilp, why do you worry? We have you, and your men," He turned back towards the ship. "and if we capture Cilonaal Dunespell, Asodir will reward us greatly!" He smiled evilly.  
  
"Cilonaal Dunespell?" Aronilp echoed. "The mage from the Griffin's pass?"  
  
"Aye." He nodded. "With you and your men, we should have no problems."  
  
Aronilp Watermagi doubted that. He was a mage, no doubt, but stood no chance against one of such power. "Your right," he lied. "Ill get my men, then meet you back here!" He explained, then swam off in the opposite direction.  
  
The sea elf captain returned his scimitar to its sheath and then waited for his men to return to him. There he would capture the Elvin mage and return him to his master, Asodir, the demon king of the water.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The assassin had gotten his stuff ready, and already made his way back to the main dock. He bathed in the moons light, dark skin revealed to all in front of him. He was glad the searing suns light had finally gone down, the sun tended to burn his eyes, and even weaken him to a small extent. They would arrive at the Elvin city by mid-day tomorrow.  
  
"Excuse me?" Came a voice from behind. "Would ye' be interested in purchasing me rings, swords, or daggers. I've got it all, I do."  
  
Az'Rhael turned to face the man, face hidden again. "I'm not interested" he said plainly then walked to the edge of the boat and stared into the waters blue depth.  
  
"I don't think ye' heard me right." The man said, then grabbed Az'Rhael by the arm and spun him in front of him, releasing a dagger from his sheath and bringing it to the Drow's neck. "Id like your coin, yes, all of it."  
  
Az'Rhael stared at the man hard. Noticing that the thief now had his back towards the edge of the boat. "I don't have any."  
  
"Aye, don't ye' be lying to me. I seen your wad o' gold down at the pub earlier. Now hand it over or ill take it by force, I will." He threatened, moving his dagger closer.  
  
"Not many choices." The assassin chuckled, then removed his hood, showing his Drowish heritage.  
  
"Ye' be a damned dark elf, ye' are!" The man stuttered. "I'm going to have to cut ye' heart out, elf! Now quickly hand over tha' gold so I don't have to dig through ye' blood to." But that was all he spoke. For he coughed twice, then fell over board. Az'Rhael Khalazza started forward to investigate, but was surprised when the drunken thief was replaced by a sea elf.  
  
"A sea elf?" He stuttered. The assassin didn't know what to think, he had never confronted a water elf before.  
  
The sea elf didn't even talk, he thrust his trident forward, but hit nothing but air. The assassin was already in motion, grabbed his long- sword and bringing it out of its sheath, then his dagger, all in the time it took the water elf to thrust once. The elf looked back at the assassin and smiled, thrusting forward again, but Az'Rhael knocked it aside with his sword and thrust forward with his dagger. A miss, but he was ready for that, he spun around, and knocked the elf's trident out wide again, then thrust his dagger into the side of the water elf. His dagger cut deep, forcing the elf to grab his side in pain. That gave the assassin enough time to swing his sword around, splitting the intruders throat wide open, and dropping him dead.  
  
Az'Rhael spun around to see the whole boat erupting into battle, dwarfs running out of the pub, axes in hand, ready for battle, mages casting spells. Az'Rhael grabbed returned his dagger to its sheath and grabbed another long-sword out of its sheath.  
  
He rushed ahead both swords out straight, running straight into the middle of three sea elves. Az'Rhael parried their attacks easily. One used a sword, and the other two used daggers. Az'Rhael's fighting style was far more efficient then there own. He used the well known style called Draa Velve. The study of using two swords. It required perfect balance with both hands, Az'Rhael had nearly mastered it. The three sea elves seemed to think he had. Az'Rhael spun in circles parrying every attack with ease. He soon found himself board and kicked the elf with the sword in the chest, knocking him back and onto his back. Before he could get up to help his friends, Az'Rhael Khalazza dropped into a crouch and thrust both swords outward, cutting deep into the stomachs of the two carrying daggers. The attacks weren't deep enough for a kill but kept the elves on there backs clutching there stomachs. Az'Rhael hopped up and cut open the throats of the two on the ground.  
  
He turned around, raising his twin-blades in an X formation, stopping the remaining elves slash. Az'Rhael dropped one of his swords and crouched down, still holding his opponents sword up, he grabbed his dagger and stabbed it into the elves heart.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Aronilp Watermagi hopped aboard the ship with all his companions and immediately began casting spells. He cast first, the defensive stone skin spell. Then began throwing magic missiles at everyman that was not a sea elf. He motioned for him and Hitornish Lakegleam to go deeper into the ship to find the Elven high mage, Cilonaal Dunespell. Slaughtering many in there way they slowly made there way down to the basement, but were headed off by two dwarves, one male and one female.  
  
The male had an enormous axe, so big it confused Aronilp how the short power house handled it so well. He soon found out. The dwarf swung his axe with such strength he thought it would dispel his stone skin. It didn't but it left him dazed, and his superior, Hitornish Lakegleam, had to fend off against the pair of dwarves.  
  
The female stood back, shooting her crossbow with incredible accuracy. Aronilp got up as quickly as he could and cast stone skin on Hitornish. Finally reinforcements arrived for both sides, and an incredible battle began.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Az'Rhael noted all the sea elves running below the deck. Az'Rhael followed, while still parrying many attacks by water elves. What were they looking for down below? Az'Rhael had to get down there quick, he knew for sure he wouldn't survive the swim back to land if they sunk the ship.  
  
Az'Rhael ran by a lot of wounded people, mostly humans, some dead, but many just unconscious or grasping desperately to there fatal wounds. The dark elf followed the sea elves below to find quite the battle going on.  
  
Az'Rhael thrust his sword forward into the back of an unsuspecting sea elf. He drew the attention of another but made quick work out of him, the assassin swung his sword, not even expecting a hit, he slit the elves throat. Az'Rhael knew the battle could prove fatal so he backed off. He put his swords to there sheaths and immediately cast globe of darkness over the unaware crowd. Az'Rhael grabbed his swords and immediately went to work.  
  
He ran to the right side of the scrambling pack and dove in, scoring a hit, right through the back of a sea elf. Az'Rhael couldn't believe how weak these sea elves were proving themselves to be! But he did not hesitate for there were 4 new elves that rushed in and one of them nearly took off Az'Rhael's head.  
  
Az'Rhael ducked the swing of the sword easily, then, looking up, thrust both swords, but hit nothing but air, the sea elf dove out of the globe and drew Az'Rhael out with him. Az'Rhael began parrying his sword easily, hopping right, then left, then thrusting, and a parry. The assassin faked left, then swung in with his right. But the water elf parried, the drow had expected him to. Az'Rhael drop low into a roll that put him to the left of the elf where he thrust forward forcing the elves sword to parry or suffer a fatal blow to the ribs. The elf parried, but the assassin swung his other sword hard, knocking the water elves sword out of his hand. The invaders eyes widened as Az'Rhael threw him a smirk and booted him in the chest, dropping him hard to the ground. The sea elf didn't even have time to grab his chest, for the drow had already dropped a dagger through his heart.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lakegleam found his way out of the darkness and grabbed Hitornish with him. They rushed down the hall, searching every room. Until they found him, all snug in his room, the elven archmage just smiled. "I was awaiting your arrival! I sensed you breach the ship."  
  
"We've come for you, Cilonaal Dunespell. Surrender to us now, and we will not harm you!"  
  
"Be gone, or I will destroy you both!"  
  
Hitornish Lakegleam lake gleam laughed, then motioned for Aronilp Watermagi to begin casting his spells. And that is what he did.  
  
Hitornish rushed forward and thrust his blade out, but it stopped and bounced back. Lakegleam was well aware that would happen. The archmage had summoned his stone skin enchantment, but it wouldn't be able to hold for long.  
  
Aronilp, deep into his casting, gave him and his partner a couple of defensive enchantments, then, bringing out his wand, summoned a dimensional portal. "All is set, friend, it is time!"  
  
"Excellent!" Hitornish smiled, but his smile soon faded as the archmage cast a fireball that incinerated his defensive magics. The sea elves eyes widened again as the archmage's arms brought forth a shining silver dagger and jabbed it under his ribs. But to his surprise, nothing happened. He spun his head around to find his partner with a wide smirk across his face. He had brought back his defensive enchantments.  
  
Aronilps blue skin seemed to glow just then, for he rose his hands, and began casting another spell. He trusted that his partner would keep the archmage busy long enough for him to finish, and he did. Aronilp let loose an explosive fireball that sent the archmage stumbling back through the portal. As quickly as the mage fell through, Aronilp closed the portal, then stood up, dusting himself off. "Our work here is done, let us leave." He said to Hitornish, then turned around to find a dark elf sitting in the door way.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Az'Rhael stared at the two sea elves. There blue skin, the way there armor was made from enchanted shells of powerful sea creatures. Az'Rhael wasn't scared of them, he knew that the previous fireball had worn off all of there enchantments. But still, he didn't move, didn't look away, didn't even go for his weapons.  
  
"What do you want, drow." Spat Hitornish. "Get out of our way, now!"  
  
Still the assassin didn't move, instead, just stared hard at the two. "What are you two doing here?" He spoke in the drow tongue, just realizing they can't understand him.  
  
Hitornish motioned for Aronilp to cast a spell so they could understand the drow, and he did. "Get out of the way, drow!"  
  
"What are you two doing here?" he said again, this time the two sea elves heard him as if he was speaking there tongue.  
  
"You do not need to know." Hitornish said, then drew his sword and jumped forward.  
  
The assassin hopped back, out of harms way and out of the way of the slashing sword. Az'Rhael drew his fine dagger he wished to trade when he got to Stormlance, and one of his longswords. He wasted no time in jumping forward, his longsword in his right hand parried every blow while his dagger went to furious work. His opponent was quick, but not quick enough, he was going for the killing blow, but rolled clear out of the way as a lightning bolt skidded past his chest. Az'Rhael cursed his luck. He had forgotten all his magical equipment at home. The only real item he had, now, was the dagger.  
  
Aronilp Watermagi, already casting another spell, let his partner keep the dark elf busy. Hitornish was convinced that he would win, especially with the aid of his strongest lieutenant.  
  
Hitornish slashed left and right, never stopping, his opponent showed fear in his looks. The water elf put his magical sword to use, slashing straight down, then hopping back, letting his mage/lieutenant throw another lightning bolt at the drow.  
  
But again Az'Rhael dodged, getting tired, he thrust forward with his sword, then dropped back and through his dagger at the mage, scoring a hit in his shoulder. But that was all the time he needed. He dropped into a roll, moving under Hitornish's sword and beside him, he brought his sword up and cut a deep gash in his calf. Then he rolled back, watching the mage bring out a wand.  
  
Aronilp spoke a few words and a portal opened. Then he and Hitornish were gone, along with Az'Rhaels dagger. 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter 2  
  
"Damnit!" The assassin cursed, slamming his fist into the charred remains of the wall. Az'Rhael muttered curses under his breathe then made his way to the main deck to find out what happened.  
  
Were they robbed? Az'Rhael knew it had something to do with the archmage they had taken earlier. Az'Rhael took out the same wand he had taken from the water elf mage during the fight and muttered a few words, allowing him to understand everyone else, and everyone else to understand him. Many people cursing and wondering what happened confronted the dark elf, as he made his way to the main deck.  
  
"What happened dark elf?" or "It was ye who did it di'nt ye?" was what they would all say. Az'Rhael just shrugged and walked away. He turned one corner and in another door that led him down to some rooms where people slept, or just went to relax. He snuck past a couple guards chatting about the commotion and into a room.  
  
There he removed the floorboard and brought out a silver mask, shaped a lot like his face. He placed it over his face and muttered a couple words. Bright light that stung his blue and green eyes filled the room, and then it was dark. But it soon faded back to a beautiful moonlit room.  
  
He walked out of the room, right past the guards, this time, he was confronted by nobody, threatened by none, for this time out of the room; his face resembled that of a surface elf. The mask had allowed him to walk freely among the surface more then once.  
  
He made his way around one corner, and then almost to the stairs. The stairs were no more then 10 feet in front of him, then the hall cut left. He made his descent to the stairs, but was shocked when he was confronted by a sea elf.  
  
Both his swords were in hand immediately. He hopped back about to thrust forward. But something stopped him. Two elves and a gnome were leading her. All who didn't seem to mind her being there either?  
  
Az'Rhael hesitated for a moment. Probably the first time in many decades. He shifted left, eyeing them oddly. Then began to move towards them, swords in hand.  
  
"Not from around here are ye?" The gnome asked.  
  
Az'Rhael looked at him, and then switched his gaze back to the sea elf. He stared at her long and hard, not moving at all. She didn't seem to care; she glared at him right back.  
  
Her eyes were an ice blue. Her hair, a beautiful silvery color seemed to match her blue skin. She wore an elven cloak. Az'Rhael could tell it was elven; he had grown up learning a lot about the elves and their traits. She wore a large great sword, fairly big for her size.  
  
"I am Aramil Galanodel, high priest in the church of Pelor." The elf said. "Who might you be?" he asked, raising a brow.  
  
Az'Rhael didn't move switch his gaze, but still stared at the sea elf long and hard. "I am Az'Rhael." He finally answered.  
  
"Good to meet yah then." Aramil said, nodding his head. "This is my wife, Gwen Galanodel, don't worry, she is with us. She helped fight the invaders."  
  
That relaxed the imposter elf quite a bit. He returned his twin swords to his sheath. "They stole a dagger from me. I need to retrieve it."  
  
"We can help yah, lad." The gnome offered.  
  
"We were going to go after them anyway. Sea elves normally aren't that vicious." Aramil put in.  
  
The dark elf thought for a moment. He could use them to return his dagger. But how would he go under the water? They must have a spell of some sort. "Sure thing, let me grab some things, ill meet you on the deck."  
  
The high priest and the gnome nodded. "See you there." They smiled.  
  
Gwen didn't seem too happy about him tagging along. She shot Az'Rhael a final glare then made her way up the stairs.  
  
* * * * *  
Az'Rhael went back to the room he got his mask and removed it. A big sigh of relief swept over him. The assassin hated elves, let alone looking like one. The longer he looked like one the harder it was to act like one. He decided that once he got the dagger he would just remove the mask and return to the surface. The sea elf didn't look to threatening. But Az'Rhael knew well enough not to underestimate an enemy, no matter what the size they were or how they looked. Underestimating an opponent like that could mean curtain death where he came from.  
  
Az'Rhael returned the mask to his face, and recast the spell from the wand, so once again people could understand him, and he, could understand them.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I don't trust him!" Gwen argued with the high priest.  
  
"Why not? He seems alright, what could he possibly do?" the high priest answered back.  
  
"Yah, yah. I liked his swords!" Fnep put in. "Its not likely he will be staying with us after we get his dagger back anyway. He probably has people to meet when we get to Stormlance."  
  
"I guess," the sea elf sighed. "But ill keep an eye on him."  
  
"You always do, Vixa." Chuckled Fnep.  
  
The sea elf shot Fnep a glare that made him wince, then made her way to the front of the ship and stared at the open waters, the moon light shining on her silver hair and her blue skin. Oh how she missed being with her family.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The imposter elf made his way to the main deck to find six people waiting for him. Gwen, Fnep, Aramil, another elf, and two dwarves.  
  
"Who are these?" Az'Rhael asked, in the surface tongue.  
  
"This," Aramil said, pointing to the elf. "Is Ifrelis. A wild elf from far, far away."  
  
The assassin eyed him suspiciously. He carried a long bow. It was finely crafted. Symbols covered it, and would glow every time he held it. To his side was a short sword. Nothing special, elven crafted, obviously. "And these two?" Az'Rhael asked pointing to the dwarves.  
  
"Ragaar and Reeva Waraxe." Fnep interrupted.  
  
"Good ta' meet yah, elf!" Ragaar greeted. Ragaar was the male out of the two. He had a large axe strapped to his back. His wife, Reeva, carried a crossbow and kept a hand crossbow strapped to her wrist.  
  
Az'Rhael accepted his handshake and bowed. "Pleasures all mine, master dwarf."  
  
Ragaar chuckled at that. "This is my lovely wife, Reeva."  
  
Az'Rhael gave a slight bow to her, and then turned back to Aramil. "How are we going to get them? And wont most of us be vulnerable under water?"  
  
"Don't worry. We'll have Fnep here cast a spell so we can all breathe under the water. And Gwen is here to help us. She is extremely useful underwater!" He explained nodding towards his wife.  
  
"My blades wont be of much use." He said, returning them to their sheaths. "We should get going. I must find that dagger." Az'Rhael said, clenching his fist.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hitornish Lakegleam stumbled through the portal, clenching his calf. It was split wide open and he would surely bleed to death if he didn't get any help.  
  
"Aaah!" Aronilp cursed as he pulled out the dagger Az'Rhael had so accurately stuck in his shoulder. "Damn dark elf. Put his damn dagger right in me shoulder!"  
  
Hitornish had no comment. He lay there, staring at the caves rooftop.  
  
"Ill get you some help, cap'n" He promised. "Until then ye just sit tight." And then he was gone.  
  
He ran through the tunnels and into a large room. Still clenching his shoulder, he began giving orders. "Bring Asodir to me! And you three," He yelled pointing to three priests. "Come with me!"  
  
So they followed him down the hall. He led them to Hitornish who clutched his calf muscle in pain. "Help him! And you, you help me!" He ordered.  
  
Within 10 minutes Hitornish Lakegleam was up and about "Where is Asodir?" He shouted.  
  
Aronilp, glad that his shoulder had been healed, grabbed the dagger that caused all the pain. What a fine dagger it was. Imbedded with sparkling rubies, and decorated with fine elven steel. He put the dagger into his armor, hiding it from Hitornish. He wanted the dagger for himself! He wanted to find out its power, and perhaps keep it as his own.  
  
As he finished hiding the dagger, a large scaly creature walked through the door. Long appendages came from all parts of his body. Thin needle like teeth filled his mouth, and four black as coal eyes stared at him. "What do you need, elf?" He spat.  
  
The captain looked at him hard. "Did you get the archmage?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, yes I did. Good job. Return to your lodging. Get some rest. I need you their first thing in the mourning. This turning will not be an easy one."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Fnep cast spells on each of the members in the party, allowing them to breathe under the water. Then he cast protective enchantments. And they were gone. Under the water. When Az'Rhael would ask where they were going, he was surprised to find that he could talk as if he was on the surface. Gwen spotted a lot of scouts roaming the area. So Fnep created a field of invisibility around the group. None of them could be seen. Az'Rhael liked it that way. The scouts eventually led them to a cave. A big one at that.  
  
As soon as they entered the cave, they were out of the water. Az'Rhael had to wonder why the sea elves were taking lodging out of water? From the stories and tales he'd heard they all lived right in the water. It had taken them almost an hour to get to the cave, and Az'Rhael was nearly ready to rip the mask off and shatter it into a million pieces.  
  
They crept through the cave, unseen to any sea elf that looked. Az'Rhael removed his long swords from their sheaths, and readied them in front of himself. Gwen noted his fighting stance and went deep into thought. But she was interrupted when she turned the corner and walked right into a sea elf.  
  
Immediately she had her great sword in hand. The second both her hands touched it; the sword was engulfed in flames. The sea elves eyes widened as she came at him.  
  
She rose the sword above her head, and then slashed down hard. The sea elf avoided easily, then turned and ran. "Intruders, intruders!" He yelled.  
  
The invisibility field immediately stopped. And all the intruders were in plane site. Fnep created mirror images of all the members, making it seem like there were dozens and dozens of the original seven.  
  
Az'Rhael's swords went to work, slashing at every elf that had blue skin, except for Gwen, of course. Dozens of sea elves blocked their way. They could only go three ways. Back the way they came, to the left, or through the sea elves. Suddenly a quiet buzz filled the room. Just as fast as the buzz filled the air, all the illusions faded. And then there was seven.  
  
All the sea elves erupted in laughter. "Only seven?" Gwen heard some say.  
  
Fnep had enough. He cast a spell and a small ball of flame made its way to the center of the sea elves. "This way!" He ordered and everyone followed him around the corner. Down the hall they went. And around another corner. Then there was an explosion that shook the cave. All seven men ran back the way they came. Charred bodies filled the hall, the cave held strong, surprisingly.  
  
Fnep led the group through the hall, into a large cavern filled with people. Not sea elves, but surface elves, humans, dwarves, and even drow elves.  
  
"Oh, my. god." Gwen said, her voice fading. "What the hell is going on down here?"  
  
"Theirs damned dark elves down here!" Ragaar roared.  
  
"We must help them!" Az'Rhael said. Everyone's gaze switched to the imposter elf.  
  
"Ye gotta be outa ye damned mind, elf!" Ragaar said.  
  
"Those be dark elves!" Reeva put in.  
  
"So your just going to leave them there while you save everyone else?" The assassin asked.  
  
The group all looked around at each other. "They'll back stab us first chance they get!" yelled Ifrelis.  
  
"He didn't!" Came a voice. Everyone turned to see two sea elves walk out of the way they had come.  
  
Az'Rhael's blue and green eyes widened. What were these two elves talking about? He moved towards him but was halted by a sword at his throat.  
  
"What are ye about, sea elf?" Ragaar glared at the sea elf, axe in hand. "Careful how ye answer, ye could wind up with a split skull!" He threatened.  
  
"Or a bolt in ye chest!" Reeva put in.  
  
"Your friend," Aronilp Watermagi pointed. "He doesn't really seem like an elf does he?"  
  
Az'Rhael wasn't sure what to do. Should he let this stranger blurt out his heritage and possibly get himself killed before he even got close to the dagger?  
  
"What are ye getting at?" Fnep asked, narrowing an eye.  
  
"Your friend is a drow!" Said Hitornish, plainly.  
  
Everyone switched his or her gaze to Az'Rhael. Az'Rhael stared hard at the two sea elves. How did they know? They must have been watching him! But how? He didn't feel anything, magical nor physical. He cursed his luck again at forgetting his magic depriving items.  
  
"Is this true?" Aramil asked.  
  
"No." the assassin said plainly.  
  
"Liar." Gwen responded quickly. "I told you I didn't trust him!" She whispered to her husband. Aramil nodded his head.  
  
Az'Rhael eyed the women. Oh how we wanted to hold his sword through her stomach. And he would, just as soon as he had the chance. But what to do now? The sea elves had caught him off guard. Now everyone was against him. Or were they?  
  
"Pitiful drow!" Aronilp spat out. Then smiled wide as he revealed the stolen dagger.  
  
Az'Rhael's frown turned into a large smile. He tightened his grip on his long swords and leapt forward. Gwen cut him off but he had expected it. He hit her in the side of the head with the end of his sword. "Sorry." He whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
Hitornish ran to him, sword in hand, slashing about. But Az'Rhael was to quick; he parried with his right and thrust with his left. The captain evaded easily but he wasn't lucky the second time around. Az'Rhael's foot caught him square in the growing and he dropped like a sack of bricks.  
  
Az'Rhael wasted no time on killing the elf, he just ran past right up to Aronilp who hadn't even finished casting his spell. Az'Rhael kicked his hands off balance making the wizard stumble back. He grabbed out the jeweled dagger and held it in front of him. Az'Rhael laughed, and then kicked it up, and he caught it with his mouth. "You thought you could just take it?" He mumbled in the tongue of the sea elf.  
  
The wizard's eyes widened as Az'Rhael's sword went right through his throat. Az'Rhael pulled the sword out and whipped it clean on the dead wizards robes. Then he turned around to be faced by Hitornish, sword in hand, stumbling to get up. Az'Rhael kicked him in the chest sending him backwards. But he didn't do anything else, there was a bow aimed right at his head.  
  
Ifrelis had a straight look on his face as he held the bow. Aramil was helping his wife to her feet. And Fnep was just shaking his head at the elf. Both dwarves didn't know what to think. Was he drow? He looked like a surface elf!  
  
Az'Rhael walked right past all of them. Past Gwen Galanodel who tried to lash out at him but was stopped by Aramil. Past Hitornish who lay unconscious on the rocky ground. And into the large cavern, right up to the archmage he had watched them kidnap. "Why are you here?" He asked the elf.  
  
"I, I do not know." he stuttered.  
  
Az'Rhael shook his head and walked to the four drow elves all chained to the wall. "Why are you here?" He asked.  
  
One of the drow looked up at the assassin and spit in his face. Az'Rhael brought his sword up to his throat and leaned in close. "If you ever disrespect me again I will remove your head from your shoulders!" He promised, saying the threat in the drow tongue.  
  
All four drow elves eyes widened. Who was this surface elf and how did he know their tongue? But Az'Rhael answered there questions as he reached to his throat and pulled up revealing his heritage. "Do you wish to be freed, my brothers?"  
  
All four dark elves shook their head violently. "Free us then let us get revenge on these sea elves."  
  
"All but the one up there, and don't touch the other prisoners!" He ordered.  
  
"Friends?" Asked one.  
  
"Hardly." Az'Rhael was quick to add. "They helped me down here, if it wasn't for them you would not be free." He said, and with that slashed at the chains imprisoning his kin. It took no effect. He ran up the stares and grabbed Fnep and dragged him to the dark elves. "Free them!" He ordered.  
  
"Are you threatening me?" Fnep asked.  
  
"No. Merely asking."  
  
"Why would I help a dark elf?" He asked.  
  
"Because I didn't cut your throat the many chances I had!" He promised. Fnep winced.  
  
"All right then, ye'll have your way!" Fnep shook his head then cast a couple spells, which unlocked the dark elves from their imprisonment.  
  
"Thank you, brother!" One said. "This is Emarit Veladorn." He said pointing to one. "I am his elder brother, Ikaal Veladorn. And these two are Alotov Keladorn and Ariad Keladorn. We are forever in your debt!"  
  
Az'Rhael Khalazza nodded his head, then motioned for them to help unlock the other prisoners. But he was interrupted by loud, booming footsteps.  
  
A large demon came out of the door, appendiges swaying about, and four black eyes staring at all them. "You will all die!" It promised.  
  
"Asodir, I'm so glad that you came, these intruders are going to free the." Was all Hitornish managed to say. The large demon known as Asodir reached his appendages out and wrapped them around Hitornish. The man didn't have time to beg for his life for the demon crushed every bone in his body and then dropped his distorted lifeless body to the cold rocky ground.  
  
"Fnep!" Gwen called. "Do something!" She ordered. And he did. He immediately began giving out defensive enchantments and releasing the prisoners. Gwen brought forth her magnificent sword, Flaming Death she liked to call it, and charged at the demon. Her husband, Aramil, began to call for help from his god, Pelor. Soon all the warriors were about slashing at the demon. Even Cilonaal Dunespell was helping, throwing magic missiles at the demon. He couldn't manage to do much more; he was to weakened by the beatings he received shortly after being captured.  
  
"Fools!" The demon roared. "Come to me, my servants!" He yelled. And shortly about a hundred sea elves came rushing in.  
  
Az'Rhael dropped a globe of darkness over the crowd and then Fnep through a fireball to the center of them, killing about 2 dozen and injuring maybe half that. Az'Rhael jumped onto the back of the demon and put his swords to work. Stabbing repeatedly at the demons head. That didn't last to long though. Asodir's appendages wrapped around him, but did not kill him. They threw the assassin 25 feet into a wall. Knocking him unconscious.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gwen Galanodel rushed into the army of sea elves and swung her sword right and left, scoring few hits but engulfing the rest in flames. Oh how she loved her sword. She raised her left arm, using her buckler to block a would-be lethal blow by a sword. She dropped low and stabbed right through the man, killing him and burning his body.  
  
She didn't like attacking her own kin, but she had no choice, for she would find herself in a watery grave if she hesitated.  
  
* * * * *  
Fnep, Aramil, and Cilonaal began attacking the demon. "Aramil, use ye magic!" He ordered. Aramil shook his head, then cast burning hands. A stream of fire engulfed the demons appendiges and stomach as they flailed about. Cilonaal, now fully healed by Aramil's healing powers, began confusing the demon, creating mirror images, and walking through invisible dimensional doors, dodging every appendage it lashed out at him with. "Go now, gnome!" He yelled.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ragaar and Reeva made simple work of the sea elves. Reeva shot bolt after bolt at the sea elves, scoring hits but not killing. She looked down upon killing anything no matter what the cause, therefore she merely used poison tipped darts, paralyzing the many sea elves.  
  
Ragaar thought differently. He swung downwards with so much force it split the skull of one sea elf. He tugged and tugged to get the axe free but it wouldn't. He let go of the axe and spun around, grabbing a dagger from his belt and stabbing it into a sea elves belly. He sheathed the dagger and spin around grabbing the axe again. A see elf ran at him, trident in hand, but he did not get close. A bolt in the shoulder brought him down hard. Ragaar pulled so viciously that he brought the skull with it. He smashed the axe against the ground, getting rid of the skull, then turned around and went back to work. No doubt getting the axe stuck again.  
  
* * * * *  
The demon took in many devastating blows by the three. Lucky for the three magic users that this demon was not one of much power. Rather a simple, mind controlling demon.  
  
Cilonaal the arch mage collapsed, but Aramil healed him as fast, and best he could. The arch mage thanked him and began throwing magical spells at him again. Never before had he been so worn out, and never again, he hoped.  
  
Aramil kept the demon engulfed in searing heat from his burning hands spell. Already getting tired, he prayed to Pelor for assistance. Aramil was just becoming a mage. So spells tired him quick. He loved fire, therefore he used fire-like spells. Pelor granted him strength and guidance. Aramil yelled for Fnep to do something.  
  
Already moving towards the demons back, the perfect plan formed in his head. And Aramil was way ahead of him. The high priest/mage gave him a defensive spell against fire. And the gnome made his way up the demon, not being harmed at all from Aramil's continues stream of flame.  
  
Fnep ran up the side of the demon in an instant, along with six other Fneps. His illusionist spells always aided him when attacking large creatures. This time in particular, the demon hit every wrong target. Fnep created a small ball of fire and through it into his mouth. All the illusionary Fneps rushed into its mouth, pushing the delayed fireball down further. Fnep ran for cover, bringing Aramil and Cilonaal with him. The explosion shook the room, and blood was everywhere.  
  
"Damn demons!" Cilonaal spat. "To hell with every one of em!"  
  
Every thing seemed to stand still. All the sea elves stood confused, scratching their heads. "Where are we?" some said.  
  
"Go home!" Gwen ordered. "You were twisted by a demons will, you are free now. Flee this place at once!" She ordered. And the remaining sea elves listened.  
  
Az'Rhael, finally conscious and up, sheathed his swords he recovered from the ground not to far from him and stood in front of his dark elven kin. "What should we do?" asked Emarit.  
  
"I do not know, let time play it out." Az'Rhael answered.  
  
Gwen began walking to Az'Rhael, sword in hand, and a look to kill. Az'Rhael did not care what her intentions were. He brought forth his swords and met her half way. She swung her sword straight across but Az'Rhael crouched and rolled to her side. The weight of her sword made it nearly impossible for her to stop it in mid-air and go for the parry. So Az'Rhael thrust both swords at her unprotected side. Gwen had nowhere to go but up. And up she went sending her foot connecting right into the assassin's forehead.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Fnep and Aramil watched the fight closely. "What are we to do? Let them kill each other?" Aramil asked.  
  
"Don't worry," Fnep answered back. "I put stone skin enchantments on both. Let them fight it out for a while!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Pitiful drow! You stand no chance, give up to me now!"  
  
"I will give up when my sword is cleanly through your stomach!" He assured her. Gwen shot him a smirk then pressed on.  
  
She brought her foot up to her chest and swung it backwards, launching herself into a front flip clear over Az'Rhael's blades. Az'Rhael kicked backwards and connected with her lower back, sending her stumbling forward. He spun around and began swinging his swords in circular motions. Gwen, even though on her back, parried all the attacks easily. Her sword was magically enchanted to be lighter, extremely lighter, than a normal great sword. Gwen rolled back and popped up to her back. Sword forward she jumped Az'Rhael knocked the sword down with one hand and thrust at her neck with the other. She casually moved her head to the right, avoiding the thrust, then went into a roll and came up facing Az'Rhael again.  
  
Az'Rhael dropped a globe of darkness over the sea elf then rushed in slashing at her feet. But she was smarted then that and jumped up kicking her legs out. She hit only air and came down on the side of her feet. She rolled long and wide, right out of the darkness. She waited for him, and he came. Swords forward Az'Rhael stopped. "Had enough?" He asked, breathing heavily.  
  
Gwen glared at him, then backed off. Az'Rhael heard the sound of an arrow being fired and jumped. To late though, the arrow struck him hard in the back of the head, knocking him forward into Gwen's Flaming Death. She smiled, but it soon faded as he regained his footing, unharmed  
  
"What trickery is this?" She yelled.  
  
"That will be enough, Gwen." Aramil shouted.  
  
"It is time to go!" Fnep ordered.  
  
Az'Rhael walked up to the ranger who had shot with the arrow. "You will be in your grave before long!" He assured him.  
  
Ifrelis smirked then walked away.  
  
Aramil looked at Az'Rhael and the remaining dark elves. "You can find your own way to the surface!" And with that, they were gone. Along with the other prisoners.  
  
Az'Rhael looked back to his four new companions. Where to go, and how to get there? 


End file.
